Inside Out (World 1961 Style)
World 1961's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Togepi (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Petunia Pig (Baby Looney Tunes) *Joy - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Mizz Snoots (Moshi Monsters) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - SpongeBob SquarePants *Jordan's Sadness - Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do (Looney Tunes Shorties) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) and Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Joy - Goth Female Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Goth Female Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Goth Female Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Goth Female Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Sadness - Grandma SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Angel (Rock & Rule) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Braixen (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Togekiss (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Roselia (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sableye (Pokemon) *Gary the Bus Driver - Omar (Rock & Rule) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Katsuma (Moshi Monsters) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Krash (GoGoRiki) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (World 1961 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (World 1961 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (World 1961 Style) - Emmy Quick Thinking *Inside Out (World 1961 Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (World 1961 Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (World 1961 Style) - Roy Koopa My Bad *Inside Out (World 1961 Style) - Iggy Koopa Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (World 1961 Style): Treat Heart Pig's First Date? *Inside Out (World 1961 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Emmy.jpg|Emmy as Joy Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Roy Koopa.jpg|Roy Koopa as Anger Iggy Koopa.png|Iggy Koopa as Fear Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bears Family.png|Treat Heart Pig as Riley Anderson Foghorn-leghorn-plucky-duck-show-8.44.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn as Bing Bong Category:World 1961 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG